


Matchmakers

by TungstenCat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous violence towards watermelons, Love Conspiracies, Romance, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TungstenCat/pseuds/TungstenCat
Summary: Shirou was pretty sure trying to set up two of his most stubborn friends was a bad idea - no, scratch that, it was a disastrous idea. But the gleam in Mitsuzuri's eyes told him he was going to be doing it anyway. Besides, making people happy was like saving them, wasn't it? He would make this work, even if it took all summer to do it.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Emiya Shirou/Mitsuzuri Ayako, Matou Sakura/Mitsuzuri Ayako, Mitsuzuri Ayako/Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: FATE: Unlimited Paths v2





	Matchmakers

Shirou frowned as he stared down at the textbook in front of him. _If the firework rocket is launched with an initial velocity of 40 metres/second at a height of 1.6 metres above the ground, and there is a countdown of 8 seconds from the time of ignition, how high in the air will the rocket be when it explodes?_ It really shouldn't have been such a difficult question, but he was finding it very difficult to concentrate. Every time he started scratching out his first equation, he found himself dreaming of night skies and fiery stars instead.

 _How long has it been since I went to see fireworks_? He leaned back in his seat as he tried to think back. Not the last few years, anyway. Everytime Fuji-nee had come to his door, decked out in her yukata (or on one memorable occasion, full battle gear with her beloved shinai slung across her shoulders), he had gently but firmly turned her down. Fireworks belonged to the boy before the Fire, along with lazy mornings and ( _hands that smelled of sandalwood soap, he let himself remember them now, even though some nights he thought the ache might swallow him whole_ ). They were not needed for a hero of justice. So last festival, and the one before that, had found him busy in his workshop, forging nerves into circuits and almost killing himself doing it.

Lonely? Certainly, but back then, it had come as naturally as breathing. Even surrounded by classmates, or chatting in the kitchen with Fuji-nee or Sakura, there had been a barrier, a sense of broken connection. Emiya Shirou was always willing to lend a helping hand, a brief moment of companionship, but inevitably his path would call him away again. He couldn't ask anyone else to walk it with him.

The War had turned everything on its head, as violently as the broken remains of its final battleground at the old church. Shirou still wanted to be a hero, he could feel it deep in his bones. But he also wanted someone to laugh with him, to stand by his side and play cards with and watch the stars bloom overhead. Someone he could smile at, _that smile_ that had pulled him from burning rubble more surely than the strong arms locked around his shoulders.

He might have sat there all afternoon, his pencil entirely untouched as he sat suspended between past and future, if not for the crisp _snap_ of a folder being closed next to him.

He looked up to see Issei taking off his glasses, tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

"There!" said his friend with a grunt of weary satisfaction as he placed the latest file on top of the considerable stack at his elbow. "That should be _all_ the club budgets sorted out for the summer." He huffed and shook his head. "Even that damnable track team can't complain."

Shirou looked at the pile sympathetically. "You've been working at that all week. I guess student president really is a job that never lets you rest."

"Please don't think I stay here any longer than I need to," grumbled Issei. "I have plenty of things I'd rather be doing. But if I don't sort this business out, who will?"

 _Things he'd rather be doing_ , Shirou mused to himself as he watched his friend stuff the stack into the filing cabinet. _Come to think of it, what_ does _Issei do on his days off?_ Certainly his academic commitments kept him busy, along with his chores at the temple. But what kind of sports did he play, when he was free on summer break? Did he ever dabble in the kitchen, or was he the type to burn water? What _sentai_ team did he cheer for as a kid? A sense of disquiet stole over Shirou when he looked at Issei's back, clad in the dull tan of the Homurahara uniform. _We've been friends for years, and there's so much I don't know about Issei._

"Hmph! We could have been done days ago, if not for that witch!" Issei's disgruntled voice pulled him from his thoughts. "But no, of course Tohsaka _had_ to interfere, just like she always does." Dark eyes flashed at Shirou as their owner's mouth twisted into a scowl. "She has the ear of all the sports clubs, and she never hesitates to use them against me."

Shirou coughed to drive away the small smile that tugged at his mouth. _This refrain is familiar, at least,_ he thought with a certain fondness. _It's not Issei if he doesn't rant about Tohsaka at least once a day_.

Carefully schooling his face into a mask of neutrality, he looked over at his sullen friend. "Don't the sports clubs ask her to bring these things to you?" _Speaking of which …_ He discreetly glanced towards the room's clock, noting the short hand approaching the four. "Mitsuzuri was telling me just yesterday that she was going to send Tohsaka to drum up replacement targets for the archery range."

That only deepened the grim cast of Issei's expression. "Don't let her fool you too, Emiya! Tohsaka would like you to believe she's just helping people out, but it's all part of her master plan to put this school in a choke hold." He pushed his glasses back on his face, the lens flaring in the afternoon sun. "She has all the sincerity of a fox, and the cruelty of one, too. Why, that tongue-lashing she gave Hasukawa-san the other day almost put the poor man into—"

Shirou let the usual litany wash over him as he packed his things. For all that Issei and Tohsaka almost came to blows over this latest round of budget allocations, together they had managed to draw up a plan that made everyone, if not entirely happy, then content that they had gotten their most urgent needs filled.

 _Eternal rivals, huh_ , he reflected as he pushed the last of his notebooks into his bag. _They constantly complain about each other, but I guess it works. I mean, Issei only reaches his razor edge when Tohsaka is pushing him_. At times it almost seemed like his friend revelled in pitting himself against the school idol, as if she were one of the expert shogi puzzles in the magazines he poured over in the council room on his off-days.

There was a roll and snap of drawers. He looked up to see Issei dusting off his hands with an air of finality.

"Well. For all that she did her best to make this a trial, we can still take satisfaction in a job well done," said Issei, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. He gave Shirou a small smile. "Thank you for keeping me company, Emiya. We still have some time for tea, if you like. Ah, or maybe we could stop at a cafe for _odanyaki_ on the way home."

Shirou rose from his seat with an apologetic shake of the head. "Sorry, Issei. I promised that I would help Mitsuzuri give the archery range a deep cleaning before I go home today." He grabbed his bookbag and swung it over his shoulder. "She wants to make sure everything is in order for the practice meet next week."

"Mitsuzuri." Issei looked like he wanted to protest, before grudgingly nodding. "Well, I suppose she isn't the worst of them." Their gazes strayed towards the lights that Shirou had repaired at his friend's request only a few days earlier. "And helping to maintain the school is a noble desire, of course," the student president conceded, before his gaze suddenly sharpened. "But have a care, Emiya! Dealing with women is like picking your way through a dark foggy night. You must be vigilant, lest you step in a treacherous hole. I would suggest you repeat this sutra—"

"It's really okay," said Shirou, throwing up his hands appeasingly. "I enjoy helping, and it's nostalgic to work in the dojo, even if I'm not a member anymore."

"Hmph." Issei glared at him above the rim of his glasses. "You are too naive, Emiya. Women will not hesitate to use their wiles, even those that mask their intentions under a guise of propriety." His face lit up with renewed outrage. "Why, consider that Tohsaka—"

"Sure, sure," Shirou said easily, pausing in the doorway to glance back at his friend. "Thanks for the concern, Issei. I really do have to go, though, or I'll be late."

Issei's disapproval was written all over his face as he returned the wave, but Shirou could not spare the time to reassure his friend. He really did need to move, or Mitsuzuri would be halfway done cleaning by the time he got there.

Long strides took him through the mostly empty hallways and out into the paved courtyard that separated Homurahara's main building from the archery range. It was a beautiful day, the sun hanging warm and yellow in the afternoon sky. He took in the breeze as he walked towards panelled doors, noting how the faint sweetness of spring was giving way to the dust and hot asphalt of summer. It stirred something familiar and pleasant in his bones. He wasn't lying when he told Issei there was a real nostalgia in heading to the dojo, even if the book had been firmly closed on that chapter of his life.

"Excuse me, then." Shirou paused at the entrance to give the proper bow, then took off his shoes and headed inside. He looked across the wooden planks of the practice floor towards the raised section at the back, where Mitsuzuri was already bringing out the cleaning supplies. The girl looked as vibrant as ever, chestnut-red locks rippling above her shoulders with her motions as she carried the dust-mops and towels towards the far wall. Sharp amber eyes turned his way when his footsteps echoed in the empty room, followed by an equally sharp smile.

"Ahh, there you are Emiya!" she said cheerfully. "Sakura was just starting to worry about you."

"Sakura?" He blinked in mild surprise.

A flutter of purple hair caught his eye as Sakura emerged from the dojo's small kitchen, her arms straining with the weight of the water bucket. The sight of him seemed to fluster her for a moment, the faintest dusting of pink in her cheeks, before she assumed her usual graceful composure.

"Ah, no. I wasn't worried," she said with a soft smile. "Senpai is a very reliable person."

Shirou was glad to hear it, and he appreciated the smile too. Knowing that he had been of help to someone, that he had managed to ease their burdens a little bit, made him happy in turn. Even for little things like this.

Mitsuzuri snorted. "You mean a dull person," she said, but without rancor. "You need to play around a little too, Emiya. Not that I'm not grateful you're helping us out!"' she allowed as she shook out the head of a dust mop. "The freshmen do the best they can after practice, but there's only so much passing a wet towel over the floor can do. Sometimes the place does need some extra attention."

"It's fine," said Shirou, running a hand lightly over the wood as he breathed in the old scents of varnish and dried sweat. "I enjoy seeing this place at its best."

"Is that so?," she said. "Then if you're doing it for your own sake, I won't thank you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she only grinned at him as she threw him the dust-mop. He caught it automatically.

"Just kidding! Let's get started then, shall we?"

He shook his head, reflecting that he could see why she was fast friends with Tohsaka. They were both overly fond of needling people. _Well, at least they're lively_ , he thought to himself. _Maybe it isn't so bad to be teased like this every once in a while_.

The three students set to work, vigorously cleaning the floor and dusting all the corners. As they worked, they chatted amiably about classes and other topics of mutual interest, the conversation ebbing and flowing as easily as the water rippling in their buckets. Eventually even his exacting eye called it done, and the three friends collapsed on a plank floor that was now smooth and glossy. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, admiring their handiwork, before Mitsuzuri rose to her feet.

"Here, I'll make tea," she said, heading towards the kitchen. "We deserve a little break after all that."

"There's no need," said Shirou. "I should be going anyway, or I won't be home in time for dinner. Fuji-nee gets really irritable when she doesn't get her triple portions."

"I'll never understand if she's your guardian, or your tormentor," said Mitsuzuri with a shake of her head. "To be honest, I don't really care. A beautiful girl's invited you for tea, so sit there and humbly accept it, Emiya. It won't take long."

"It's the least we can do to thank you," said Sakura, a smile on her face and a simple warmth in her eyes as she folded her hands in her lap. "You were a big help, senpai."

"Ahh. Alright then," he said, as helpless as always against that smile. "I'm in your care."

He sighed as he made himself comfortable on the floor, noting that the sun's rays outside were only beginning to turn red. With the three of them working together, the cleaning had taken less time than expected. He could afford a bit of time to enjoy the pleasant company.

A rustling of cloth, and he found Sakura holding out a bag of homemade crackers. The smell of crisp dough and salty seasoning tickled his nostrils.

"Here, Senpai," she said. "To get our energy back."

Something warm brushed his heart, especially when she didn't avert her gaze from his as he looked back at her, even if there was a small tremble in the set of her jaw. Offering him crackers might seem like a small gesture, but only months ago, she would have hesitated to reach out to him so boldly. It was a very welcome change.

Still he hesitated. "You're always doing things like this for me," he said. "I don't want to impose."

"You're never imposing, Senpai," she said, the amused twinkle in her eye drawing him in. "I want to share these with you and Mitsuzuri-senpai."

"Well, then. Please excuse me."

The cracker was delicious, soy and spice that danced on his tongue, with just a bit of salty marine tang to even out the flavour. "They're really good," said Shirou. "You keep getting better and better."

"You think so?" Her smile was a shy thing, but there was real pleasure in the wrinkling at the corner of her eyes. "I tried modifying the recipe from a magazine—"

"Aha!" Mitsuzuri's voice rang across the empty hall as she came back, carrying a tray with the dojo's plain porcelain tea set. "Emiya, you sly dog! Letting your cute kouhai spoil you, mmm?"

Sakura exploded into a blush, and Shirou could feel a matching heat bloom in his cheeks. He gave an awkward cough. "It's not like that."

"Of course, of course." Mitsuzuri was practically beaming as she reached down eagerly for the bag. "Thank you, Sakura! These look great."

A fistful of crackers disappeared into her mouth, followed by little moans and mutters of appreciation. Shirou found his lips quirking upwards into a smile as he watched her eat with the same enthusiasm she threw into everything she did, from athletics to studying to cheering on her favourite idols on the radio. It wasn't very ladylike, but it was very _Mitsuzuri_. He couldn't imagine her any other way. Beside him, Sakura finally reached for a cracker of her own, her fingers almost hesitant in their quiet grace, and that felt right too.

"Still, Emiya," said Mitsuzuri with a touch of reproach, puffing her cheeks out in dissatisfaction. "You took your sweet time getting here. I was really starting to think it was going to be just Sakura and I."

'Ahh, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I got a little caught up."

"Ryuudou held you up, huh?" siad Mitsuzuri, lightly tucking her hands under her chin.

He nodded, then watched her pout turn into a sly smile.

"Ranting about Tohsaka again?" she asked.

"Well... yes," said Shirou, a hint of surprise in his voice as he reached for another treat. "How did you know?"

"How could you not know?" she grinned, her amber eyes flashing with amusement. "Maybe because, y'know, sometimes it feels like that's all he talks about."

"Ryuudou-senpai does have strong, um, opinions," added Sakura, setting down her cup.

"And he really doesn't hesitate to let _everyone_ know them," said Mitsuzuri. Her voice lowered conspiratorially. "Makes you think. He protests a bit too much, don't you think?"

Shirou tapped his fingers absently on the wooden floor as he considered. "What do you mean?" he asked, after nothing came to mind.

"Oh come on, Emiya." Mitsuzuri waved her cup at him, making him grimace as he nervously watched the tea sloshing around inside it. "He talks about her even more than he does about _you_."

Shirou found himself frowning. _What's that last bit supposed to mean_? The gleam in Mitsuzuri's eye tells him he probably didn't want the answer, so instead he chose the time-honoured tactic of diversion. "Well, they're both involved in student council matters, right? So that follows."

Mitsuzuri gave him a pitying look and a sigh. "Emiya, you're so naïve. How can you call yourself a man, when you can't even pick up on something like this?"

"I think that a pure heart is one of Senpai's good points," said Sakura encouragingly.

Faint irritation prickled along his spine. "Not you too, Sakura," he sighed. Admittedly he had a tendency to bury his hormones compared to most guys he knew, but that was a matter of schedules and priorities. He just didn't have the time to pour over lewd manga, or spare more than a few wistful glances towards the hall when the archery team was practicing. That didn't mean he never thought about it. He wasn't some kind of blushing pure-hearted maiden—

"Emiya," said Mitsuzuri, interrupting his thoughts in the confident tone of someone who has the puzzle all figured out, "when someone thinks that much about another person, it can only mean one thing." Her smirk would have made a demon proud as she nodded over her tea. "He has a crush on her."

Shirou blinked, then slowly shook his head. "Ahh, I think that only works in anime."

It certainly didn't apply to Issei and Tohsaka, two of his more difficult friends. He grimaced as the memory of their last fight washed over him, an altercation of razor blade smiles and venomous volleys. He had found himself caught in the crossfire, and escaped only with a considerable amount of acid splashed on him from both sides, along with a full litany of sutras to protect him from feminine ruses.

"It's a classic tsundere move," insisted Mitsuzuri. "And Tohsaka talks about him all the time, too." She paused to tap her jaw in consideration, before shrugging. "Well, she talks about how much fun it is teasing him. But still, she's thinking about him!"

"I think that's just her way of scoring points on a rival," he said, crinkling his nose. "And Issei doesn't—"

But come to think of it, Issei _had_ admitted grudging respect for his opponent, even as he accused her of every form of witchcraft under the stars. Charming even, if only in the context of a vixen trapping prey. _Could it really be…_

"And how many confessions has she turned down?" continued Mitsuzuri. "The most popular guys at school stuff her locker full of love letters, and she turns them all down." She gave a whistle of grudging admiration. "Doesn't even blink an eye."

"That's true, senpai," chimed in Sakura. "Even Fujimura-sensei shakes her head about it sometimes."

 _Ahh, of course Fuji-nee would keep track of the most recent gossip_ , he thought with fond exasperation. _She would call it part of her responsibilities as a teacher, but she just likes that sort of thing_.

"But it's not strange at all if there's a guy she already likes," said Mitsuzuri with a nod towards the other girl. "Then it makes perfect sense."

Shirou rubbed the back of his neck as he assembled the idea in his mind. Some of the pieces did seem to fit, if he looked at them from a very crooked angle. _But Issei's whole body shakes with rage whenever he rants about her. I can't imagine anyone faking that._

"I don't know, Mitsuzuri," he said. "If they really felt that way, wouldn't one of them have slipped up and said something by now?"

He had seen many guys with crushes, even if he had never had one himself ( _he was sure of that, even if he could admire qualities in certain girls he knew_ ). Every time one of his classmates became enamoured with a girl, he knew he was in for weeks of sighs over soft hair and amazing smiles, along with rather cruder qualities.

"Of course not," scoffed Mitsuzuri, looking at him as if he were a particularly slow child. "They like each other, but they're too invested in being enemies. Stepping away from that now would be a show of weakness." She chomped down on her cracker, nodding sagely as she chewed. "We just need to get them to a place where feelings overcome pride."

"I see. I guess that makes sense … wait, _we_ need to?" asked Shirou, eyes wide as her words fully sunk in.

"Yes. I'm sure of it, Senpai." He looked around to see Sakura nodding firmly in agreement, an odd glint in her eye. "We should definitely get Ryuudou-senpai and Neesan together. They would be perfect for each other."

"Ahh… you think so too, Sakura?" He scratched his cheek as he considered this sudden interest in matchmaking, which seemed out of place for both his friends - Mitsuzuri usually preferred to tease couples, while Sakura would smile wistfully at them. The fire sparking in their eyes was new, and a little bit scary. He was happy it wasn't being turned on him, at least.

Still, if both his friends agreed this strongly on something, then maybe there really was merit to the idea. Shirou sipped his tea as he turned it over in his head, trying to align the image of a blushing tsundere over the stoic student president. He struggled for a bit, then sighed and shook his head. He might as well have been trying to mix oil with water, for all the success he was having.

"I don't know," he offered tentatively. "Maybe they really do just dislike each other?"

"Where's your sense of romance, Shirou?" chided Mitsuzuri. "You can't just take these things at face value." She rested her chin on a fist, seemingly deep in thought. "Now, how to make them spend some time together in a romantic setting..."

"Just suggest they go on a date?" shrugged Shirou.

"No, that will never work! Pride, remember?" She drummed her fingers along her knee. "We need to give them an excuse to hang out together, some way for them to save face. Then we can sit back, and sheer hormones will take care of the rest."

Shirou had a vision of Issei sitting alone in the student council room, pouring over old magazines because he refused to set a bad example by bringing in games. If there was anyone who could resist temptation, it was Ryuudou Issei. He bit his lip as he looked into Mitsuzuri's triumphant smirk, and found himself loath to tell her as much. She really was cute when she looked so pleased with herself.

 _No_. _I need to make at least an effort to bring her back down to earth. For Issei's sake, if nothing else._

"I'm not sure that Issei is interested in…" he began, wincing at how awkward the words sounded even to his own ears. "... I mean, Tohsaka is very pretty…"

He decided he must have imagined the twitch in Sakura's pleasant smile. A shuffle of his feet on the wood, a dry swallow, and he tried again. "I just always thought Issei was, well... "

He gave up when he saw the gleam in both girls' eyes.

"Don't be selfish, Emiya," said Mitsuzuri sternly. "You have to give up your harem someday. It's not fair to keep Ryuudou hanging like that."

"Huh?" His cheeks burned with sudden embarrassment. "No, I mean that as an aspiring monk he holds himself to - I didn't mean to imply -" He spluttered desperately. "It's not like that."

"We all have to make sacrifices," continued Mitsuzuri loftily over his stumbed protests. "I'm sabotaging myself in a long-running bet just to make this happen."

"What bet is that, Mitsuzuri-senpai?" asked Sakura curiously.

Mitsuzuri's cheeks went a rather fetching shade of red as she glanced at Shirou, her gaze oddly furtive for the outgoing girl he knew.

"N- Nevermind that!" she said, before snapping her eyes towards the other girl. "Let's focus on the important thing - Operation Buddha and Devil is underway!" Fist hit palm in a show of determination. "We three will make sure those two stubborn idiots get their romantic happy ending!"

"I'll do my best, Senpai!" cheered Sakura, and again there was a hint of steel in her normally serene voice. "I will definitely get Neesan squared away in a relationship."

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea," said Shirou. No, he was pretty sure this was a _disastrous_ idea, but he was increasingly doubtful that his opinion was going to carry any weight whatsoever.

"Don't you want to see them happy?" said Mitsuzuri with a touch of reproach, leaning over to glare at him.

"I do," he said, and suddenly the whole scheme didn't seem so absurd after all. _I was just thinking that I didn't know that much about Issei. He doesn't seem to have that many friends, though._ A vision came to him of Issei, sitting alone in the student council room as he watched the ticking hands of the clock. Then he thought of Tohsaka, always heading home immediately after school, always by herself. _Making people happy - that's like saving them, isn't it?_ He closed and opened his fists rhythmically at his sides. _It feels like it might be_.

"Excellent!" said Mitsuzuri, clapping her hands as she saw him weaken. She motioned for both of her new conspirators to lean in closer.

"Then here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Pounding drums and the bright whistling of flutes echoed in the evening air as Ayako strolled through the streets of Miyama, accompanied by her loyal assistant Sakura and their unwitting quarry between them. The familiar sidewalks of her hometown were rendered almost unrecognizable by the _Tanabata_ festival's bright banners and busy stalls, and young bamboo rustling with all the _tanzaku_ paper wishes attached to their green branches. The air simmered with the fragrances of fried dough, grilled meat and melting syrup, all jostling to fill her nostrils and calling her to spend the precious coins in her pouch.

"Ahh, is that a ring toss?" said Tohsaka, pointing towards a green tent down the street. "We should come back and try that later. What do you say, Mitsuzuri? Loser pays for all the food tonight."

Sakura giggled. "That's just like you, Neesan. But should we really be competing when we're supposed to be relaxing?"

"I like to fully apply myself in everything I do," said the other girl with a proud tilt of her head, before nudging her sister. "Remember that time when we were little, with the goldfish scoop?"

"How could I forget?" said Sakura with a wistful smile. "You wanted that one with the black tail so badly, you spent your whole allowance. Each time you caught a different one, you just threw it back and tried again."

"I got it in the end, didn't I?" said Tohsaka proudly, then looked seriously at her sister. "If you see something you really want, you have to grab it with all your strength before it slips away. Life's too short to do otherwise."

"Hah, no wonder I can call you my rival," said Ayako approvingly. "Challenge accepted, then. I'll be sure to eat the most expensive takoyaki I can find, since it'll all be on your dime. But first, I want to hang our wishes."

"Take your pick," said Tohsaka, sweeping her hand lightly at the whispering branches surrounding them. "There's no end of trees to choose from."

"No," said Ayako firmly, her fingers tightening around the strings of her purse. "I want it to be somewhere special. Let's look around for a bit first, okay?"

The infectious cheer in the air made even the school idol more agreeable, for she followed with uncharacteristic tolerance as Ayako led them through the crowds. The same merriment seeped into Ayako's own yukata, brightening the small pink flowers dyed in starbursts across blue weave. The outfit was difficult to move in, limiting her to small steps that made every athlete's instinct inside her scream with frustration, but it was worth it for the admiring looks and smiles that were directed her way. Even Minori had been forced to choke back his younger-brother sneer when she had come down the steps wearing it. _Now let's see if I can get a similar reaction from Emiya_. The thought rose unbidden before she could push it down, bringing a small flush to her cheeks.

Ordinarily, she would have admonished herself for letting such a thought cross her mind without warning or control. But tonight wasn't an ordinary evening. _Tanabata_ , she thought happily to herself. _When the goddess Orihime and the star Hikoboshi can finally cross the bridge over the Milky Way and reunite, if only for a little while. The perfect evening_ \- she shot a sly glance at oblivious Tohsaka, walking at her right - _for a night of romance_.

The satisfaction of a plan coming together made it easier to look at her on-and-off rival with appreciation rather than jealousy. The yukata was a good traditional one, deep crimson with a simple pattern of white lilies, black hair tumbling fetchingly down her shoulders in her customary twintails. Ayako nodded in satisfaction. Even Ryuudou, with his serious attitude and monk's discipline, wouldn't be able to resist.

"It's lively, isn't it?" said Tohsaka with a touch of wonder as they weaved through the crowd, taking in the sights and sounds and smells.

"Yep! Aren't you glad I dragged you out here?" said Ayako brightly, before lowering her voice to a teasing whisper. "You can't just hide in that gloomy old manor all the time, or you'll lose the bet for sure."

"Oh ho?" Tohsaka snapped her fan under her chin, drawing attention to the sly smile gracing her lips. "Does that mean you've already found someone?

Ayako scoffed. "If I had, do you think that I'd be here with you?"

Her rival only laughed, waving her hand as if to say she understood perfectly. Ayako inhaled, ready to give her an earful, when she found her eyes straying past the crimson-clad shoulder to focus on Sakura.

The younger girl had paused to admire a stand of paper lanterns, their soft yellow glow reflected in her violet eyes. _That yukata looks stunning on her_ , thought Ayako, her breath hitching as she took in pale pink painted with blooms of a deeper rose. Her eyes lingered on the purple sash that completed the ensemble by bringing out the unusual colour of the girl's hair and eyes. As if in response to Ayako's admiring gaze, Sakura turned towards her, then smiled gently in acknowledgment. It was a soft curve of lips, but it held a warmth that was reflected in the shimmering pools of her eyes.

"Mitsuzuri! Hey, are you ignoring me?" Tohsaka's voice cut in, rippling with equal parts amusement and indignation.

"Ahh, sorry Tohsaka!" Ayako tore her eyes away from her kouhai, with rather more difficulty than she had expected. "I guess I got distracted for a moment there."

The other girl gave a slight huff. "I was saying that we should try some of that _taiyaki_ over there," she said, pointing out the fish-shaped cakes being cooked on a nearby grill. "They're a pain to make yourself, so I want to enjoy them while they're cheap."

It did smell heavenly, the sweetness of red bean paste mingling with the aroma of fried dough to set Ayako's mouth watering. She was about to agree when she felt a light tug on her sleeve. She glanced around to see Sakura shaking her head, before she mimed tapping an imaginary watch.

 _Right. We need to reach the park gates soon if we want to 'coincidentally' bump into Emiya and Ryuudou_. As delicious as the treats looked, she was a woman on a mission. She needed to keep her eye on the final prize.

So she turned away from the grill, taking a few steps to steel her resolve. "Nah, I'm not hungry yet," she said, affecting a light tone. "And if you start eating too early, you'll put on weight for sure, Tohsaka."

"Hmph, that's cruel of you," said Tohsaka before heaving a sigh. "You're not wrong, though."

"Let's keep going," said Sakura cheerfully. Ayakao watched slight fingers tuck a stray strand of purple hair behind an ear before remembering herself. _Focus. You're the one leading this expedition, remember?_

"This way," she said, gently but firmly nudging her prey down one of the side streets and towards the pines towering in the distance. "The park always has the biggest trees for the festival."

They walked along, their laughter about little things floating on the breeze. Ayako found herself glancing more than once at the sisters as the girls nudged each other, pointing out the racks of colourful masks and candies on display. They seemed to be getting more comfortable around each other, even if awkwardness occasionally lengthened their silences. It was a long and complicated story, and not one Ayako wanted to dwell on tonight. _Tonight's for fun,_ she thought, _and maybe to discreetly eliminate some competition._

Finally they reached the big bamboo tree that had been set up in front of the park gates. The branches were a riot of coloured paper, each representing a wish from one of Fuyuki's many petitioners.

"That's what I was looking for," said Ayako with a satisfaction she did not have to fake. "You both brought your _tanzaku_ , right?"

"Of course. While I don't need to wish for anything I can't grab myself," said Rin haughtily, "it doesn't hurt to honour tradition."

"I think it's good," said Sakura softly, her eyes fixed on the swaying branches above them. "Even if it doesn't immediately help, a wish gives you something to hold onto. Even if you know it's just an impossible dream." A small tremble ran through the girl's shoulders, and Ayako felt it shiver through her in turn. "A sliver of light, even if it's weak or foolish. Sometimes that's what you need to keep yourself from being swallowed up by the dark."

"Sakura…" breathed Tohsaka from her side, averting her gaze.

"Ahh, but it's alright now," said Sakura, the shadows slowly fading from her eyes in favour of their usual brightness as she nodded towards them. "The world really is full of sunlight too."

If her smile was definitely brittle around the edges, it was nonetheless a real one, as different as night and day from the smiles Ayako had received as the girl's captain in the past - the dutiful ones that never reached her eyes. _I like this one much better_.

"Yo, Mitsuzuri!" a familiar masculine voice called from behind them, and she grinned to herself. _Just on time_.

She turned to see Emiya and Ryuudou walking towards them, dressed in simple blue _jinbei_ and sandals. Ayako stifled the laugh that threatened to spill from her lips. Most of the guys here were dressed in ordinary street clothes, but that would never do for the aspiring monk. _Improper_ , he would say, his arms crossed in disapproval at the frivolity of man.

Not that Ayako wasn't grateful for the chance to see Emiya dressed like that. The sleeveless jacket really brought out the broadness of his shoulders, while the dark blue was a good contrast for his red hair. As for the way the short pants left his muscular calves exposed… she fought the heat rising in her cheeks as she waved cheerfully at them.

"Emiya, Ryuudou!" she called. "Good to see you both!"

"A good evening to you, Mitsuzuri-san, Matou-san," said Issei solemnly as he approached. "And… gah, Tohsaka."

"Oh, if it isn't Ryuudou-kun," said Tohsaka, dripping with poisoned honey. "I'm surprised the temple doesn't have you helping to carry around the _mikoshi_." She affected a look of innocent curiosity. "Unless they thought you might trip and break it?"

"Certainly not," scowled Issei. "If you must know, my elder brother insisted I should come down and enjoy the festival freely as a spectator. It's the last year I can." The knight's jaw clenched as he looked over the dragon, his frown deepening as if the red of her yukata was some brand of sin. "Although now I see he must have anticipated this. I have to safeguard the festival against your wickedness."

"How very diligent of you," she said, her smile all teeth. "You've even come up with a face-saving excuse."

"Excuse me? I am entirely trustworthy." He pushed his glasses back up his face, the better to glare at her over them. "Which is more than I can say for you, Tohsaka. May I remind you what happened with last year's field trip to Hakone?

Now it was his opponent's turn to flinch. "Losing the forms was entirely Hasukawa's fault," she said, a hint of tempest rippling across the tranquil pool of the perfect idol, "and you know it."

'Perhaps," conceded Issei, though his mouth remained a stern line, "but you should have taken into account—"

"Anyway!" interrupted Ayako, drawing both combatants' glares to herself. It did nothing to dislodge her easy grin. "It's _Tanabata_ , and we're here to have fun!" She motioned towards the bamboo. "Everyone bring their _tanzaku_?"

There was a murmured chorus of agreements as strips of paper were produced from various sleeves and pockets. Emiya reached up and gently caught the closest branch, drawing it down so that the others could attach their wishes. Ayako sighed as she noted that as usual, he had not considered how he would manage his own.

"Here, I'll hang it for you," she declared, hoping her customary boldness would cover the slight tremble in her hands as she took the paper from the boy she admired. She glanced over the message written there in a teenager's messy script.

" _Happiness for friends and family_ , huh?" she smiled as she tightened the knot. "I would have expected world peace from you."

"I did pray for that, when I used to make wishes up at the temple" Emiya looked a little embarrassed. "I mean, I still want it. But I think… sometimes it's good to look closer to home, too."

"That's really sweet, Emiya," said Ayako, and for once there was no hint of teasing in her voice.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, but he did look pleased. "Thanks," he mumbled before looking around at the assembled group. "Sakura, why don't you go next?"

"Ah - yes, Senpai."

Sakura hung her wish on the branch quickly and without fanfare, but Ayako could easily read her neat writing. _Please protect Emiya-senpai and Mitsuzuri-senpai in the coming year_. A small jolt ran down her spine when she saw her own name on the paper. Emiya was entirely expected, you'd have to be blind not to see the way those violet eyes brightened every time he walked in the door, but to have hers there as well…

Ayako fought down the heat that crept up her neck and threatened to set her face aflame. She glanced at the _tanzaku_ again and sighed. It was sweet, but it also annoyed her. _Sakura really needs to start reaching for the things she wants_.

Not that Ayako herself had much ground to stand on. _I'm such a hypocrite_ , she reproached herself as she fiddled with her own wish, the delicate red paper crinkling between her fingers. _Here I am playing matchmaker for my friend and love rival, when I've barely taken a step towards finding my own happiness._

"Is everything okay, Mitsuzuri?"

She turned to see Emiya looking at her carefully, a hint of concern in the crease of his forehead. That look made her flush as she forced her usual cheerful grin to her face, and she was grateful that the gloom of dusk hid the red flush on her face.

"Right, I'm next." Tohsaka stepped up with her usual self-assurance to add her own wish, written in graceful flowing script.

Ayako squinted at it. " _Success in my studies_ ," she read aloud with a frown. "That's not very romantic."

Irritation itched at the back of her hands. _Come on, work with me here a bit, Tohsaka!_ she grumbled inwardly. _After all the trouble I've gone through setting up this date, you can at least be in the right mindset!_

"I don't need help for such a thing," said Tohsaka dismissively, before her lips curled up into _that_ smirk, the one that never failed to make Ayako's competitive blood quicken in her veins with its dripping smugness. "Can I assume that's what you wished for? Not feeling confident, are we?"

Her rival's expression said it as clearly as the black letters scored on paper. _Need a hand up in our bet, do you_?

"Hmph! I'll take any advantage I can," said Ayako firmly. "You should seriously consider doing the same."

She hung up her own wish, her own enthusiastic brushstrokes staring back at her. _I want to find the perfect boyfriend_. She had been thinking of rare crooked smiles and warm sherry-brown eyes when she wrote it. Looking at it now, she was surprised to find herself thinking of soft violet ones too. There was an odd flutter in her chest that seemed to move in time to the rippling of the wishes in the bamboo. She pushed it away, refusing to examine it more closely.

"Hm. Then I shall add my own," said Ryuudou behind her.

There was a rustling of leaves and paper.

" _Harmony and prosperity for my temple and my city_ ," Tohsaka read aloud, before heaving an exaggerated sigh. "I bet that's the same wish you've made every year."

"Is that a problem? My wish is for everyone's benefit," said Issei sternly. "Yours is entirely selfish, as I would expect from a witch."

"A witch who at least puts some thought into what she's asking for. I wouldn't want to offend the gods by not thinking long and hard about it."

"I object to that slander! If I always have the same wish, it's because of people like you—"

"We'll let you two work that out," said Ayako, stepping back towards the bustling street. "I'm getting hungry. Emiya, Sakura, shall we try some of the food booths? I think I spotted _yakisoba_ down this way."

She hurriedly led her two co-conspirators away, their quarry's bickering voices fading as the sounds of the crowd and the festival swallowed them up.

Sakura glanced back, a look of gentle concern on her face. "Is it really okay to leave them like that?"

"It's fine, it's fine!" said Ayako. "They just need to get it out of their systems before the festival atmosphere mellows them out. And it's easier for them to do that if they don't have an audience - " she briefly motioned between the three of them " - to maintain their image in front of. Let's leave them to it for now. We can check in on them later." She stretched her shoulders, frowning slightly at the restrictions of the yukata's sleeves, before smiling at her friends. "Right. Work's done, so let's reward ourselves a little! Which stand do you want to try first?"

Emiya considered the stalls, packed up tightly against each other, then nodded. "I'm happy with whatever you want to try."

"Oh, that's not an answer," said Ayako testily. "Come on Emiya, live a little! Pick something."

"… alright," he finally acquiesced. "Then, let's try the _yakitori_ stand over there. It looks like they're doing something interesting with the sauce.

"That's just like Senpai," smiled Sakura, "Always trying to improve. Well, it's a challenge then! I will work hard to defeat my teacher in the kitchen!"

"That's the spirit," said Emiya approvingly.

They both took off down the road, as quickly as Sakura's yukata would allow, and Ayako shook her head fondly as she watched them. With their festival clothes fluttering in the breeze and their smiling faces, they looked beautiful together. She was about to chase after them when doubt settled in her feet and turned them to lead. She didn't want to disturb the image of happiness in front of her. They visited each other so often they practically lived together, they cooked together, played games together… wasn't it natural that they enjoy _Tanabata_ together too? Maybe Ayako could give them that time, find some game to immerse herself in until it was time to go home.

She forced away the vise that threatened to clamp around her chest at the thought. It was a captain's job to take care of her kouhai, and to see Sakura light up like this… it was worth it. Even if the sudden loneliness clenched her hand tight around her bag, and made her heart crawl up her throat.

Then boy and girl alike stopped and turned around, their hands extended towards her in unconscious invitation.

"Mitsuzuri-senpai, aren't you coming?" asked Sakura.

Ayako's heart settled back in her chest, purring with joy and something like hope. It felt a bit like watching Emiya practice his archery, the same small thrill coursing through her, but somehow softer and warmer. She hesitated, tapping her sandals on the curb, but the encouragement shining in their eyes easily won her over. Eagerly she launched herself after them, happily latching on to Sakura's slim fingers. She could question her feelings later; right now she would enjoy the moment.

The _yakitori_ turned out to be excellent, the peanut sauce sweet and savoury in her mouth. So were the okonomiyaki and the grilled squid, when they tried them next. Ayako laughed as Sakura's cheeks turned red from the unexpected spice in the yakisoba, then helped Emiya rush over with shaved ice to help cool their friend down. Under the moonlight and the festive banners, it somehow felt as right as the melting dessert sliding down her parched throat.

By the time they were seated in the park, their fingers digging into the soft grass as they watched the night sky expectantly for the fireworks to begin, Mitsuzuri was feeling stuffed, exhausted, and almost painfully happy.

"It's almost time," said Sakura from beside her, looking eagerly up into the darkness. "I hear they got some _katamono_ fireworks this year. You know, the kind that draw pictures in the sky."

"Ooh? You mean like hearts and rabbits and things?" Ayako looked up, imagining fanciful pink lines and silly mascot faces. _Maybe a bit childish, but it does sound fun_. Or maybe that was the sugar talking, still sticky between her teeth, but she couldn't find it within herself to care.

"You like that sort of thing, Sakura?" asked Emiya.

"Yes," nodded the other girl. "I… they remind me that things can change. Even old traditions… things set in stone… they can change too."

Her eyes were dark with melancholy for a long moment, her fingers tugging absently at the grass. But just as Ayako was about to say something, anything to cheer her up, the violet-haired girl turned and smiled at them.

"Thank you both. I mean, um… I know we're doing this for Neesan and Ryuudou-senpai, but … a year ago, I never thought I'd be able to sit here like this. Let alone with friends."

There was vulnerability in that smile, but also a radiance that took Ayako's breath away. She wasn't sure how long she'd been staring before a loud whistling sound drew her attention, followed by a loud crack. An explosion of green and red stars lit up the night sky, raining down trails of light and smoke. Another whistle echoed as a new volley went up, bursting into a field of shining flowers that faded into glittering sparks before being swallowed up by the darkness.

The roar of the cheering crowd filled her senses, and the smell of smoke, but they felt curiously muted. Even the fireworks themselves paled compared to the way their colourful flares were reflected in Emiya's eyes. And to Ayako's own surprise, she found her eyes equally drawn to Sakura, to the hand held over the girl's chest and the wondering curve of lips as her gaze followed every shooting rocket.

Emiya shifted next to her, frowning as another burst briefly lit up the night. "I wonder how they make them," he said. "Maybe it's black powder—"

"Emiya," she said sternly. "For once, just shut up and enjoy, all right?"

"Senpai really does need to learn how to read a mood," said Sakura, but the sting was taken out by her fond laughter.

For a moment, it looked like Emiya might protest, teenage pride warring with the easy atmosphere surrounding them. Then he shrugged and seemingly surrendered, though not without his own smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The three friends sat in comfortable silence for a little while, watching artificial stars tumble and whirl in the darkness overhead. Ayako wished the moment could last forever, but for a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.

"Hey," said Emiya eventually. "Where do you suppose Issei and Tohsaka got to?"

* * *

Shirou watched Mitsuzuri slump across his table, scattering papers and pencils in her wake.

"Operation: Shrine Vixen was a failure." She sighed. "Completely and utterly."

Two days after _Tanabata_ found the three friends sitting in the Emiya house's living room, sharing a pot of tea and a plate of almond cookies. Ostensibly they were helping each other with homework, but that had been swiftly abandoned in favour of "regrouping," Mitsuzuri's polite term for what Shirou himself would call "scheming."

"They didn't even stay long enough for the fireworks, said Sakura ruefully, contemplating her reflection in the amber liquid of her cup. "It's a pity, they really were very beautiful."

She glanced up at Shirou for a moment and her cheeks flushed, as if some of the fireworks' brilliance had been captured in his face. He coughed as he felt his own redden in turn.

"Tch!" said Mitsuzuri, apparently oblivious to the interaction. "And to think that ingrate Tohsaka is forcing me to buy her crepes. Compensation for ditching her alone with Ryuudou, she says." She crossed her arms and pouted. "As if I wasn't doing her the biggest favour of her life, setting her up with her secret crush!"

Shirou shuddered as he remembered the lecture Issei had given him the next morning about allowing himself to be blinded by women's devilish charms. The would-be monk had looked half-ready to perform an exorcism on the spot, just to be on the safe side.

He sighed as he refilled the cups, the mundane task helping to ground him as the girls discussed the thankless burden of playing cupid for their stubborn friends. Pointing out they had voluntarily and enthusiastically taken on that burden was unlikely to end well for him.

Instead he idly nudged his pencil, half-forgotten on the page in front of him. "Maybe they aren't in denial, Mitsuzuri," he said. "Maybe they really don't see eye to eye."

The table shook as _Sakura_ , of all people, slammed down her hands, making him jolt in surprise.

"I won't accept that, Senpai!" she declared, her eyes briefly flashing with violet fire before she remembered herself. A small cough, and she was once again a demure young lady, the mask sliding back on so naturally that Shirou might have been fooled if not for the rather aggressive tilt of lips as she sipped her tea. It reminded him more than a little of a certain relative of hers.

"I mean," continued Sakura, wrapping her hands around the cup, "As a dutiful younger sister, it's my responsibility to ensure Neesan's happiness."

"Ohh?" said Mitsuzuri slyly, leaning towards her. "You mean that you can't get married until she does, is that it?"

"M-married?!" Sakura sputtered into her tea, her cheeks burning red. "Ahh, but we're too young to—!" She took a moment to compose herself again, then looked reproachfully at the older girl. "Don't tease me like that, Senpai."

"I don't know," says Mitsuzuri as she reached for one of the cookies. "You're quite the package. Great cook, feminine manners…" She lowered her voice even as she mimed a rather generous expanse around her chest. "Fantastic assets."

Mitsuzuri's laughter drowned out the younger girl's squeak of protest as she turned to Shirou. "Definitely wife material. Wouldn't you agree, Emiya?"

He blinked, realizing that his eyes had strayed to Sakura's chest and the rather generous swell of flesh under her blouse. He coughed and forcibly tore his gaze away, fixing it instead on the teapot.

"Mitsuzuri, don't say that," he chided. "Someone might get the wrong idea—"

"What's this about wife material?" a voice roared from the doorway. Fuji-nee was leaning against the frame, letting her eyes sweep over the scene before glaring at him. "Shirou, I allowed this study session because it's good for students to support each other. I won't have you abusing it to solidify your harem."

"Fuji-nee!" The blush had spread all the way to the tips of his ears, making him feel like his whole face was on fire. "Nothing like that is going on," he said firmly, heaving a sigh as he picked his pencil up again.

The teacher pursed her lips, brown eyes considering him carefully for a long moment. Then she seemed to consider her warning taken, hefting her shinai over her shoulder as she padded towards the practice hall.

 _Why does everyone keep saying that?_ thought Shirou furiously to himself. _Sure, I get along with girls -_ he glanced at Mitsuzuri and Sakura, who were making a show of working through one of the chemistry problems - _but that doesn't mean any of them see me_ that _way_. He sighed again as he absently scratched a formula into his notebook. _Why would they? Compared to someone like Archer…_

Before he could dwell on that further, Mitsuzuri's head jerked up from her book. With the air of a fox scenting the forest, she looked quietly in the direction their teacher had left, silently counting down until she decided the coast was clear. Then she slapped her hand on the table to get her friends' attention.

"Right, back to Ryuudo and Tohsaka. It's time to pull out the stops and go big," she said, nodding decisively.

A chill ran up Shirou's spine. "Go big," he repeated suspiciously. "What's going through that head of yours, Mitsuzuri?"

"Simple!" She pointed her index directly at him, amber eyes flashing with excitement. "If Ryuudou won't go for the demure traditional look, let's sock him with sex appeal!"

"S-sex appeal?" Shirou almost dropped his cup. "We _are_ talking about Issei, right? The guy who won't even sneak in sweets for the Cultural Festival?"

"Hah! If he has such rigid rules, it's because he needs them to contain himself. I bet you that underneath that prim exterior, the man's a raging sea of raw passions!"

"I find that really hard to imagine," frowned Shirou. "But back up - what do you mean by sex appeal? What exactly do you have in mind?" Several images were leaping to mind, most of which Tohsaka would crucify him for if she ever became aware of them.

"You'll see," said Mitsuzuri with an evil grin. "But first, we need to go shopping!"

 _Oh no_ , he winced. Countless anime and manga had warned him about this. A vision rose up unbidden of himself struggling under a tower of packages as he was dragged from store to store. He was opening his mouth to make his objection known when Sakura eagerly clapped her hands.

"I would love to go shopping with Senpai," she said. "Ah, I mean for more than groceries."

"Hey, two against one is unfair!" he protested, but he already knew he was fighting a losing battle against the challenge in Mitsuzuri's gaze, and the heartfelt plea in Sakura's. _There's really only one way this can go, isn't there?_ Might as well surrender to the inevitable, while he still had some dignity left.

"Okay," he conceded. "I guess we can go on Saturday, then."

The way their faces lit up in anticipation made him think it might be worth the trip after all.

* * *

"Ice cream! Shaved ice! Get your shaved ice here!"

Shirou shielded his eyes against the sun bouncing off golden sands and green waves as he dutifully stood in line for the beach hut, with its assortment of summer treats. The sun blazed down from a cloudless blue sky, beating down as mercilessly on his bare shoulders as on the burning sand crunching between his toes. He didn't really mind though, any more than he minded the sweat trickling from his brow. It was a small price to pay so he could watch his friends enjoying themselves.

Familiar voices drifted to him, high and girlish over the roaring of the surf. Mitsuzuri was enthusiastically pointing at something in the water, her inflatable swimming ring hanging casually from her shoulder. Sakura and Tohsaka were following her gaze, to where a buoy bobbed and rolled gently among the waves. From the way the latter girl's frown was giving way to a fierce grin, he knew there would be a race in the very near future. _Girls sure can be scary when they get competitive_.

Scary or not, he was embarrassed to find that he couldn't stop watching them. Tohsaka was cute enough, but his eyes were irresistibly drawn to Sakura instead. His breath hitched as he took in a magenta swimsuit that might have seemed demure if not for the press of Sakura's breasts against the clinging fabric. Before he could stop himself, his eyes trailed down along the curve of her hips and thighs, lingering on creamy skin and wondering what it might feel like under his fingers.

Blood rushed between his ears, not to mention certain other parts of his anatomy. Valiantly he averted his gaze, only to have it caught by Mitsuzuri's cheerful wave. Breathing seemed entirely impossible in the face of her lithe body, clad provocatively in a sky blue bikini. Her breasts were only a little smaller than Sakura's, and every bit as bouncy as she crashed back into the surf. Shirou's face burned with heat that had little to do with the scorching sun.

" _I don't know, Mitsuzuri", he'd said, swallowing thickly as she spun proudly in front of the dressing room's mirrors. "Isn't it a bit too bold?"_

" _Nonsense!" she had replied. "I need to set the pace if I want Tohsaka to follow suit. Her competitive edge won't let her back down if she sees me in this."_

" _I still don't know if this is such a good idea."_

" _Of course it is! A day at the beach, summer sun and waves! What could be more romantic?_

" _I think flower viewing is best. It's a shame that spring is over," Sakura had offered as she joined them in the narrow space. He'd blinked at the pile of swim trunks in her arms, dozens in a variety of colours and styles._

" _Ahh, Sakura. Aren't those for guys?"_

" _Why yes, Senpai," she had said serenely. "If we're all going to the beach, then you need new swimwear too."_

" _H-huh? No, I really don't think_ — _"_

_The increasingly familiar gleam in the girls' eyes told him that it didn't really matter what he thought. He would be trying on every one of those trunks, and the sunglasses hanging from Mitsuzuri's fingers, and whatever else they stumbled across that they thought he might look good in._

_He found that once he got over his initial embarrassment, he didn't really mind. It made them happy, and even he couldn't help but enjoy the sheer amount of attention they both lavished on him. And the more they coaxed his preferences and opinions from him, the more they opened up in turn. He learned that Mitsuzuri collected stuffed dogs, that Sakura had just begun experimenting with perfumes, that they both loathed dark chocolate. When they stumbled out of the department store two hours later, loaded down with their purchases, he found himself wanting to do it again soon._

_He looked at his wallet and winced. Well, perhaps not_ too _soon._

A shadow passed before his eyes. It took an embarrassingly long time to recognize it as a hand being waved in front of him.

"Emiya," said Issei, a little exasperation seeping into his serious tone. "It's almost our turn."

A quick glance showed that indeed, the once sprawling line for the food vendor had considerably shortened while he wasn't paying attention. _Just how long was I staring?_ Long enough, judging from the grim line of his friend's mouth.

"Womanly wiles," scowled Issei, crossing his arms in clear disapproval. "You need to stop letting them lure you in, Emiya. Nothing good awaits the unwary traveler that stumbles into the spider's nest."

Shirou raised his eyebrows. "I think that's a bit much, Issei. They're just having fun playing on the beach."

"Hmph! That's exactly what I'm talking about. They entertain themselves, while here you are waiting in line for them like a servant."

Shirou was sorely tempted to point out that Issei was standing there with him, but choked it back. Putting his friend on the defensive wouldn't do much to foster Operation: Sun Bird, as Mitsuzuri had enthusiastically dubbed their latest effort.

Instead, he shifted his weight to his other foot, settling in to wait a little longer. "It's not so bad. Besides, weren't you telling me how much you enjoy sweets when you're not at the temple?"

"True," conceded Issei. "The ascetic life requires one to shun meat and sugar alike. I want to enjoy them while I still can."

A mischievous and entirely familiar voice whispered in Shirou's mind. _See? Even our peerless student president likes to indulge sometimes. If he'll make an exception for red bean pastries, why not for a pretty smile?_ A small snort escaped as he reflected that he had been spending entirely too much time with Mitsuzuri of late.

"At least Tohsaka gave us money to buy some for all of us," he pointed out. "Think of it as a peace offering. Or if that's too hard to accept, you can just enjoy knowing you're getting a treat at her expense."

A smile ghosted across Issei's lips, so briefly that Shirou thought he might have imagined it, before giving way to his usual solemn expression. "Tch. And what is that fox up to? Don't you think it strange that she and her cohort just happened to be here at the beach, right when we arrived?"

"It's coincidence?" said Shirou, suppressing a wince when Issei peered over his glasses at him. The aspiring monk was a very sharp judge of character, and better than most at sniffing out lies. Under that intense stare, the whole scheme felt like wet cardboard falling apart in his hands. Still, he soldiered on. "I mean, it's a hot day. It's not surprising that they'd want to go swimming too."

"Naive, hopelessly naive!" Issei frowned. "You should know that red devil never does anything without an ulterior motive. If you let yourself be charmed now, you'll find yourself her mindless slave before you even know it. Why—"

"Yes, here!" called Shirou, interrupting his friend to grab the vendor's attention. It was a little rude, but he didn't need Issei dwelling on all the various things he disliked about the girl they were trying to set him up with. Fortunately ice cream made an excellent distraction, especially once their hands were full of a rainbow assortment of cones.

Moving quickly to minimize melting, they hurried over to the open-walled beach hut they had rented for the day, eager to take refuge under the bamboo roof. As much as the girls were enjoying frolicking in the tide, they were easily lured by the siren call of food. Soon they were all seated around the hut's table, chatting and laughing as they ate. Well, mostly chatting and laughing, as Issei and Tohsaka were quick to capitalize on any perceived openings in the other's guard. It wasn't enough to spoil the day, but Shirou found himself longing for the plotting sessions he shared with Mitsuzuri and Sakura. Those conversations were relaxed affairs, carried not so much with words as with smiling eyes and bursts of merry laughter.

"Come on, Ryuudou-kun." Tohsaka's barbed tongue brought him back to the present. "Surely it's the student president's job to ensure his classmates are having a good time?"

"I am _not_ letting you bury me in the sand," said Issei with an irritated slump of his shoulders. "A cunning witch like you wouldn't hesitate to take advantage as soon as you thought me disarmed."

"Cunning, is it?" smiled the girl. "I could almost believe you were complimenting me."

"A talent for deceit and treachery is nothing to take pride in. Although I can see that you -"

Shirou felt a knee discreetly nudge his under the table. He glanced to the side, and found Mitsuzuri looking impatiently at him. He was about to shrug when realization dawned. _Right, the plan_. _If things don't seem like they're going well, deploy the secret weapon_.

He cleared his throat. "That's a watermelon by the hammock, isn't it? Were you girls going to smash it, Mitsuzuri?"

She beamed, glad he had picked up on the hint. "Of course! Summer isn't complete without a few slices of melon." A mournful sigh. "Too bad I had to go and hurt my shoulder yesterday at the batting cages."

A small stiffness, Shirou knew, and nothing that would be bothering her today. But she sold it well, dropping back in her seat with the dejected sigh of a benched athlete before the big game.

"It's not good to overdo it, Mitsuzuri-senpai," said Sakura with a shake of her head, and Shirou had to stifle a laugh. After all, she had been the one to encourage them both to keep swinging long after the cage floor was littered with baseballs.

"Tch. As much as it pains me to admit it, I'm going to have to sit this one out," said Mitsuzuri. "Tohsaka, do your rival proud, okay?"

The black-haired girl arched an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought for sure you would ask Emiya to be your champion."

Pink dusted Mitsuzuri's cheeks, even as she waved a dismissive hand. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. For now, why don't we have Homurahara's famous idol start us off? I'm sure you can smash it in one go."

"Maybe so." Tohsaka smiled. "I'll go take a few practice swings, then."

She rose from her seat and grabbed the bokken from the corner, the same one that Sakura had conveniently borrowed from the Emiya dojo that morning. A scarce few steps, and Issei stood as well.

"I'm going to supervise," he said. "Someone has to ensure that the rules are followed."

Bickering, they both headed out onto the sand.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" asked Shirou once he judged them out of hearing range.

"Everybody likes a good watermelon smash," said Mitsuzuri with forced cheer. "But let's listen in just to make sure."

The three friends crept up to the edge of the shelter, the better to observe their targets at play. Not that it seemed much like play, from the twist of Tohsaka's mouth as she swung the bokken around to test its weight. The blindfold was tied flush against her eyes, as merciless as the overseer standing next to her with arms crossed and brow creased.

"You can say it, Ryuudou-kun," said the girl, in that dangerously sweet tone that never failed to send shivers down Shirou's spine. "You don't think a woman is capable of hitting the melon properly."

"It's not a matter of ability," said Issei through pursed lips. "It's a matter of putting a weapon, _any_ weapon, into your hands, Tohsaka. There's no need to enable your destructive tendencies."

The verbal duel continued, taunts and insults clanging off each other like knives. Shirou sighed, disappointed but not surprised that they were already laying into each other. _They may admire each other as rivals, but that's all they'll ever be. That's all they_ want _to be_. He should really tell Mitsuzuri and Sakura as much, but the notion made his stomach lurch like old porridge. If he convinced them, then these excursions might stop, along with their conspiracy sessions. No more excursions into the city or impromptu meetings over tea. His calendar and house would be empty again. Before the War, that might have come as a bit of a relief, but now the thought filled him with quiet desp-

"Hey, watch where you're - GAAAH!"

Shirou snapped his head up just in time to see Tohsaka crash the bokken down at an unlikely angle, throwing up clouds of sand into Issei's sputtering face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said. "But you know how clumsy women can be."

"You did that on purpose, you vixen!"

"Oh? That's quite an accusation for the student president to make," said Tohsaka, mischief purring in her voice. "I assume you have proof."

Issei grumbled as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "No need. I've seen you compete on the track team and I've heard all about your physical results. Whatever your faults, you don't lack for athletic prowess."

"It's in poor taste to obsess over a classmate, you know?"

"But not to scrutinize an opponent," he retorted.

"Touché," said Tohsaka reluctantly. "I can't really argue with that." She hefted the stick up again. "Alright, here I go!"

"Not like that—!"

Shirou felt a hand brush against his arm. He turned to see Sakura looking at him wearily.

"We might as well head back to the surf, Senpai." Her sigh was the flutter of a wounded butterfly. "It's too bad, but there's nothing to be done when Neesan gets like that."

"It's still early," said Mitsuzuri as she stretched out shoulders made stiff from crouching. "Let's retreat for the time being. We can always try again later."

Shirou rose to his feet to follow them, but couldn't help glancing wistfully back towards the beach. The watermelon had been placed on the requisite cardboard, even though the two combatants were supposed to be merely practicing before the game proper. Issei pointed towards it with a touch of smugness as Tohsaka tightened her blindfold.

"It's too bad," he said as he watched Issei spin her around, careful to touch her as little as possible. "Watermelon smashing is kind of fun."

"Is that so?" smiled Mitsuzuri as she took a seat at the table again. "Then let's do this again some other time. Just the three of us."

"I'd like that, Senpai," said Sakura. "Maybe we can bring a portable grill next time and really make a day of it."

"That sounds great," said Shirou, already thinking about a possible menu. Mitsuzuri loved sweet corn baked in foil. Grilled salmon for Sakura, although perhaps he could try some beef ribs as well.

A sharp thud rang out from the direction of the beach. Shirou looked across the sand to where the watermelon lay on the cardboard, perfectly split in two. The halves were almost pristine, the appetizing red flesh cut as cleanly as by a knife.

Still wearing her blindfold, Tohsaka smiled sweetly at a disgruntled Issei.

"Ahh, Student President. Did I hit it?"

* * *

Summer was wearing on, the grass dried and yellow under Shirou's feet as the three friends walked through the park on the way back to the Emiya house. The sun was just beginning to dip towards the horizon, painting the sky in shades of orange and pink. He felt a little guilty about having spent so much of the daylight hours in a movie theatre, but he couldn't deny it had been fun. Certainly the kind of research he would volunteer to do again.

"... and that last scene, when Jared laid the tiger lily on her grave! So romantic! The perfect thing to set a mood," gushed Mitsuzuri, before narrowing her eyes. "If only Ryuudou wouldn't miss the point entirely, and complain about the funeral instead."

Sakura gave a small laugh, before playfully assuming a deeper voice. "Those prayers are all wrong! The grave marker would never be placed like that! This will never do!"

"You got it," grinned the archery captain, before slumping her shoulders. "I think this movie's a bust too. Too bad, it was pretty good."

"You like those kinds of stories, Mitsuzuri?" asked Shirou.

"Yep!" she nodded. "Bittersweet is best, you know? That's how life is." She turned a catlike grin on him. "What about you, Emiya? I bet you like a sappy ending."

He thought of smoke and fire, and a smile trembling with joy as a man pulled him from the rubble.

"Yeah, actually," he said quietly. "I do."

Amber eyes watched him closely before she shrugged. "Hmph. That's surprising for a guy to admit." He expected more teasing, but she only shifted her bag higher on her shoulder. "How about you, Sakura?"

"I think both can be good," said the other girl, fiddling with her hands. "As long as the feelings between them are honest, then I think they can be satisfied with however their love ends."

"I like that!" said Mitsuzuri. "That's a good romantic answer. Ahh, I'm really glad we went to see it!"

Shirou found himself nodding in agreement. With his busy schedule, going to the movies had always seemed like an unwarranted luxury. Having Mitsuzuri and Sakura drag him along, whether as research for matchmaking or, as he suspected on a few occasions, for the sheer joy of it, provided him with a welcome excuse.

"It doesn't get us any closer to our goal, though," said Mitsuzuri glumly. "We need to think of something else."

Duty demanded that Shirou speak up, as much as he had been enjoying the last month. Watching movies, scouting cafes and parks as potential date spots for their targets, scheming over late afternoon tea and snacks…

Shirou was used to being alone. As much as he had appreciated the brightness Fuji-nee carried in with her coat and her grin, she could only stay so long. Each time he had waved her off, then sat back in the empty house, thinking over everything he still had to do to walk a hero's path, and considered himself satisfied.

He could do it again, he knew. Still, the thought of giving up Sakura's soothing presence, the sweet fragrance of her hair as she brushed up against him in the kitchen… or more recently, Mitsuzuri's open smile and kinetic energy, the way her whole face lit up every time she saw him… and the unpleasant weight was back in his stomach, heavier than ever.

He shook his head. _It's not fair to keep eating up their time if the plan isn't working_. So although it made him feel like his mouth was full of sawdust, he forced himself to speak up.

"Mitsuzuri, I don't think it's working. Issei and Tohsaka have been shorter with each other than ever. I thought they might actually come to blows the last time they crossed in the hallway."

"It just means we calculated wrong!" growled Mitsuzuri. Her fingers tightened on the strap of her bag. "Beachwear was obviously too much, the yukata not enough. We need the middle ground."

Sakura looked up, her eyes bright with interest. "Casual wear, Senpai?"

"That's right," said the older girl, then snapped her fingers. "And I know just the thing!"

* * *

Everything at the amusement park was hot and loud, enough to make Sakura's head spin. Hot sun, hot pavement, the body heat of the crowd pressing in on her, laughter and screams and the clanging of rides racing overhead on shuddering tracks. She might have felt unmoored, if not for the reassuring presence of Mitsuzuri-senpai at her side. Her captain's bold energy and teasing smile drew her in, pulled her away from her unease until she could breathe again. It would be even better once they met up with Senpai, Senpai with his patient hands and quiet strength. When the three of them were together, Sakura felt as if she could withstand anything. She would be warm, accepted, _safe_ , even in the dizzying whirl of the world.

Rustling paper drew her attention. She glanced over to see Neesan frowning at the brightly coloured park map clutched in her hands.

"All these rollercoasters look the same," she grumbled. "Which one is the _Umibozu_ anyway? Is it that big blue one over there?" A slender finger pointed accusingly at one of the distant rides, a dizzying assembly of blue girders and plunging carriages.

"Of course it is," said Mitsuzuri-senpai, with a touch of impatience. "How can you not know that? It's over five years old."

"It's been a while since my last visit, okay?" said the other girl defensively, shoulders pulled in close. "Amusement parks are a bit childish, you know?"

 _Ahh, so Neesan is uncomfortable too_. That made Sakura feel a little bit better about the anxiety lingering in her own breast. With that relief came a touch of sympathy for her proud sister, so caught up in magecraft that she had only ever allowed herself the veneer of a normal life. She really needed someone to push through her temper and ill grace to drag her out more often.

People like Mitsuzuri-senpai and Shirou, thought Sakura with a small blush as she let herself be guided through the crowds. Her friends, even if that simple word no longer captured the desperate beating of her heart whenever their gazes happened to meet.

Sakura swallowed thickly as her sandals thudded on hot asphalt. Her enthusiastic support for her captain's matchmaking scheme had undeniably been driven by a selfish wish to rid herself of her most vexing competition for Senpai's attention, and at the time she had thought Mitsuzuri-senpai next on her list once Neesan was dealt with. But when she cast over all the outings the three had shared over the past month, the bookstores and game centres and picnics on the hillside, she found herself unmarred by the jealousy that should have followed. For while she would have fiercely resented sharing such days with Neesan, somehow it was alright when it was Mitsuzuri-senpai, with her bright eyes and easy smile. Sakura didn't mind when the archery captain sent Senpai to get them drinks, or grabbed his arm to tug him towards a strength machine. The way they easily traded quips with each other.

 _Because they always invite me to join in_. If not with words, then with the laughter in their eyes and the hands outstretched towards her. For the first time in her life, Sakura felt included rather than pushed to the side. _Not alone_. It was a warm feeling, a good feeling, after a lifetime of pain and longing.

She wanted the same for Neesan. If not with Ryuudou-senpai, then with someone else. Still, the student president seemed like a good candidate for her sister's affections, if they would only relax their quills for even a moment. He was someone that Neesan respected, for all that she grumbled about him. Someone who could challenge her with his precision and diligence, his clever mind and sharp eyes. But with each failed operation, the dream slipped further away. _Is it hopeless after all?_

The arm swaying loosely at her side became a clenched fist. _No. Happiness has to be worked for_ , she reminded herself. _I'm going to give it all I have. There has to be a chink in their armor, and I'll definitely find it._ She glanced towards Mitsuzuri-senpai, and felt her pace quicken a pace when the older girl grinned and gave her a furtive thumbs-up. _No,_ we'll _find it_ , she thought, flashing a quick but heartfelt smile at her captain. _Together_.

Anticipation fluttered and snapped in her belly when they spotted Senpai and Ryuudou-senpai sitting and sipping iced coffee on the bench in front of the bumper cars. The sight of sherry-brown eyes and strong shoulders stoked her courage, as much as the steadying presence of Mitsuzuri-senpai at her side. _This time, for sure!_

"Hey there, Emiya!" Mitsuzuri-senpai's open joy was only too obvious, from the sparkle in her eyes to the renewed spring in her step. Try as she might, the belated cough and straightening of shoulders did nothing to hide it. _Do I look like that too, when I go to greet him?_

"Ahh, and Ryuudou too," continued the captain, trying her best not to make it sound like an afterthought. "What a coincidence, bumping into both of you again!"

"Somehow, I doubt that," Ryuudou-senpai muttered darkly.

From her sister's snort of agreement, Sakura knew the conspiracy was reaching its limit. They wouldn't be able to make this work much longer in the face of their targets' growing suspicions. _Better make the most of today, then_.

She was racking her brain for some kind of distraction when Neesan seemingly took it upon herself. Blue-green eyes flashed with spite even as she affected a weary shrug of shoulders.

"No matter where I go, I can never escape the gloomy shadow of our student president. Perhaps there really is such a thing as a curse."

"If anyone would know about curses, it's certainly you," retorted Issei, drawing himself up to his full height. "No wonder you avoid the temple. I suspect you'd dissolve into noxious mist at the first recital of the Amitabha sutra."

"Is that so?" she growled, the idol's mask momentarily slipping before she managed to right it. "Then, shall we try the lottery pull? We'll see who the gods choose to bless."

She pointed towards a stall, where long red strings dangled to entice passersby with their promise of hidden prizes.

Ryuudou-senpai hesitated, long fingers reaching up to resettle his glasses. "This is gambling, isn't it?"

"It's just like the festival games held on the holidays," scoffed Neesan. "Tell you what, we'll donate the prizes to the temple. Now you have no excuse for cowardice."

"Very well, then! I'll show you the error of your ways and force you to repent." He handed the rest of his food to the other boy, with a brief nod. "Excuse me, Emiya."

They stomped over to the lottery stall, hands already rifling through bag and pockets for coins.

"Do you think it's working, then?" asked Senpai after a moment.

"Well, they're focused on each other," said Mitsuzuri. "Ryuudou's so caught up he even left you all alone to our 'womanly wiles'. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

"But wasn't the beach like this too?" asked Sakura, twisting the strap of her bag.

They looked glumly at each other.

"Should we tag along?" asked Senpai. "We can step in if things get bad."

The archery captain reluctantly shook her head. "If they need us to intervene all the time, then we really will have failed." She gave a tight smile. "Let's give them space, I guess."

Sakura couldn't quite suppress a sigh as they walked away, towards the blur of souvenir shops and concession stands. It was probably a bad idea, but she wasn't sure what else to suggest. And, she thought with a wry smile, it entirely fit the pattern of these "operations". Still, she couldn't call it wasted time, even if the prospect of a successful match for her sister seemed maddeningly elusive. Even if it was just the three of them, they always had a good time on these outings ( _she still hesitated to call them dates, even though the thought made her heart pound and her cheeks flush with excitement)_. There had been so many wonderful experiences this summer, and Sakura had clasped each one eagerly to her heart. Slowly they were changing the sea of her memories, turning its cold abyss into sunlit waves.

"Hey look, isn't that an archery game?" Mitsuzuri-senpai's cheerful voice brought her back to the present. The older girl was eagerly craning her neck towards a striped tent in the distance. "What do you say, Emiya? Shall we have a match, for old times' sake?"

To Sakura's surprise, Shirou only hesitated a moment before nodding. "Sure, that sounds fun. Just as long as you don't expect to lure me back to the club this way."

"That obvious, is it?" Mitsuzuri-senpai laughed heartily. "Alright, a truce. Just for tonight, let's shoot and forget the rest."

A small giggle escaped Sakura's lips when she saw Senpai's shoulders straighten the slightest angle, as they always did when he won an unexpected victory. He glanced towards her, and she beamed at him, noting with satisfaction the faint blush that reddened his face.

"Come on, come on!" The captain tugged at them insistently. "You can make eyes at each other later. For now, let's show them what the Homurahara archery team can do!"

"Mitsuzuri-!" he sputtered. "It's not like that."

"Isn't it, though?" She grinned as she led them towards the stall. Her amber eyes were bright with mischief, but Sakura was a perceptive girl. She could see the cloud that hung just under the glossy surface.

"Senpai, listen—" she began.

"Worry about it later! Right now, I want to show them the power of the Homurahara archery team in action!"

The bitter taste of disappointment flooded Sakura's mouth, but also a certain amount of relief. Whatever it was that floated between the three of them, she wasn't sure it would survive close scrutiny. And she was sure she wanted it to last as long as possible, even if it was just a summer dream.

Despite the terrible quality of the bows, they managed to acquit themselves quite well. The familiar pluck of the string between her fingers grounded Sakura against the dizzying rush of the carnival, letting her concentrate on the striped targets. But if she and Mitsuzuri made a good showing, earning several stuffed animals and cute masks, then Senpai's performance was almost uncanny. Hand wrapped loosely around the bow, eyes fixed on the target as if everything else had faded to gray, he landed shot after perfect shot with the efficiency of a machine. He was absently fishing in his wallet for more coins when the stall operator unceremoniously shoved a model kit in his arms and strongly hinted they should move along.

They quickly shed their prizes among the eager crowds of watching children, then Mitsuzuri-senpai led them towards the arching steel frame of the rollercoasters. The closer they got, the louder the squealing of metal wheels and screams rang in Sakura's ears. Nausea welled up in her belly as she imagined the terror of the steep climb, clankety-clang, clankety-clang, then an agonizing pause at the very top of the hill before being thrown into harrowing descent.

 _No. I won't take this away from them_ , she told herself, clenching her fists at her side. _Mitsuzuri-senpai loves this kind of thing, and Senpai will want to make her happy. I can bear this._

So she forced a smile to her lips as they joined one of the queues. Years of controlling every motion, every breath, let her stay steady even as the whole track system shuddered and shook overhead, rumbling like thunder when the carts barrelled past. _I can do this. All I need to do is keep smiling, and -_

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

She snapped her head up to see Senpai looking gently down at her, concern in the crease of his brow. That soft expression has mirrored in Mitsuzuri-senpai's amber eyes as she gently patted her shoulder.

"Why don't we try something different?" said her captain. "I don't want to unsettle my stomach before we eat, anyway."

"No, it's okay!" said Sakura hurriedly, raising her hands up in the conciliatory gesture that had become second nature, "I don't want to take this away from you."

"Don't be stupid," said Mitsuzuri, her smile taking away the sting of her words. "I can come back and do the ride anytime. But it's not everyday I get to spend time with my cute kouhai, y'know?"

"S-senpai!" she protested as she felt heat burn in her ears, but it was nothing compared to the gratitude warming her chest. Gratitude, and something else too, something that made her want to smile and preen for the older girl.

"Why don't we try the Ferris wheel?" said Shirou, pointing a little further down the pavement. "I bet you can see the whole park from the top."

"I'd like that, Senpai," she said.

"Great, then what are we waiting for? Let's go, let's go!" said Mitsuzuri-senpai, naturally stepping back into her role as captain. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she enthusiastically pulled them along.

Her heart still clenched a bit when she stepped into the painted cage that formed the carriage, but that was alright. With the two of them at her side, she felt like she could take on anything. The wheel groaned as it shuddered to life, lifting them steadily into the air as it began its slow rotation. Even through her apprehension, Sakura found herself gazing down at the grounds below, the bright blaze of banners and crowds and polished metal. Mitsuzuri-senpai grinned as she pointed out the various stalls and games they had crossed earlier. Shirou watched in comfortable silence, a smile tugging at his lips.

At the top of the wheel, the musical roar of the amusement park dimmed. If Sakura closed her eyes, then the world below might melt away entirely, leaving just the three of them suspended in this moment. Part of her thought she wouldn't mind at all.

Mitsuzuri-senpai frowned as she peered down towards the riot of colours and activities below. "Well, it's another bust," she sighed. "They've definitely gone home by now."

 _Right, Neesan and Ryuudou-senpai_. Sakura felt a prickling of guilt as she realized that somewhere along the way, the true purpose of the expedition had slipped entirely away from her. _So much for making the best of today._

"I guess we really are terrible matchmakers," she said, clasping her hands in her lap.

"But we had a good time," said Shirou. "That's worth something, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Sakura, and meant it despite her lingering regret. Because like so many other days this summer, this had become a precious memory to her. Selfish as it was, she was almost dreading the success of their self-appointment mission, if it meant bringing an end to them.

Something sweet would wash away the sudden dryness in her mouth. Sakura reached towards the bag of drinks, then startled when something warm brushed against her fingers. Senpai's hand, his cheeks as red as hers as they both averted their gazes.

There was a cough from the other bench, and she looked up to see Mitsuzuri shuffling her feet against the metal floor.

"Go ahead, you two," she said, carelessly running a hand through her hair. "You guys have been waiting long enough, you know?"

"Mitsuzuri…" said Shirou, licking his lips as he tried to consider his words.

Sakura felt a jolt of alarm when she saw that expression on his face. Sweet Senpai, as wonderful as he was, risked fumbling and losing everything.

So she followed her impulse, reaching over to tug Mitsu - no, _Ayako_ 's - hand over on top of theirs. "You too, senpai," she said gently. "You're a part of this, too."

Ayako's face was a sea of red. "I… what?" she said, words catching in her throat. "But—"

"It's… unorthodox, yes," said Sakura shyly. "And you probably think I'm a dirty woman for—"

"No!" her captain interrupted, before awkwardly scratching her cheek. "I mean, I've been thinking about it too. But, ah, I also like Emiya. So I told myself—"

"Wait, you do?" asked Shirou, eyes wide and another blush creeping up his face.

Sakura was sure they could all hear the hammering of her heart in the awkward silence that followed. Distantly she could hear the creak of metal swinging in the wind, shouts and screams from below, but they all felt as if they were filtering through cotton candy. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the two people sitting next to her. The two people she never wanted to let go, if she could at all help it.

"Then, uh…" Ayako broke the silence, as Sakura knew she would. She swallowed hard. "I guess this is where we kiss, right?"

"Yeah," said Shirou, biting his lip but unable to look away. Sakura nodded her agreement as well, even as she felt she might combust from embarrassment and sheer joy.

"But how do we, uh…"

"In order," she heard herself say, and wondered at her own boldness.

Before she could second-guess herself, she leaned over and covered Senpai's lips with her own. His mouth tasted of smoke and sweetness and _oh_ , she had wanted this for so long. She might have thought it a dream, if not for the way her heart leapt when, after some hesitation, he kissed her back. Their mouths danced together, awkwardly at first as teeth clicked against each other, but with growing heat as they gradually mastered their first kiss. The first of many, she hoped with all her heart.

Eventually they had to pull back for air, faces flushed and eyes bright. She beamed at him, then turned to Ayako - kind and bold Ayako, who always took time out of her day to help her. Whether staying late at the archery range to help correct her stance, or looking over homework for her, or just providing an ear when she could sense her junior was having a hard day. Sakura found she wanted to kiss her just as much, and eagerly followed through. She tasted of orange and spice, and Sakura thought she might never have enough.

And when she watched Ayako and Shiro kiss in turn, cheeks flushed and fingers intertwined, Sakura found that the twinge in her heart was muted by the radiant happiness coursing through her body. A voice in the back of her mind warned that this couldn't last. _This wasn't for her_ , this burst of joy that set her mind aglow and made her toes curl in delight. But for once, she shoved it aside. Even if it was just tonight, even if it couldn't last, she wanted to enjoy this.

"I don't know," says Shirou eventually, after they had all pulled back and the blushing silence fell over them once more. "I think, uh…"

"We should try again," said Sakura, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "Just to make sure."

"Yeah," said Ayako, some of her usual confidence returning. Her amber eyes sparkled. "Definitely."

* * *

The wind rattled through the paper streamers on the far side of the park. Issei sighed as he handed the binoculars back to Tohsaka, perched on the bench beside him.

"So?" she smirked.

"Yes," he said grudgingly. "They're all, ah… deepening their acquaintance."

"Always so formal," Tohsaka laughed. "That doesn't change the reality of what's happening, you know." She grinned at him. "Worked just as predicted."

"I'll concede it," he said as he straightened his glasses.

"Good work, Mr. President!" she said, giving him a mock salute. But for all that her smile was teasing, there was genuine warmth in the curve of those full lips.

Issei leaned back into his seat, letting some of the tension ebb from his shoulders. After all the time he had spent with Tohsaka over the last month, negotiating and practicing scripts for the next inevitable group date, he thought he was starting to understand her. Definitely a devil, as full of schemes and masks as he had always suspected, but not a malicious one.

She was aloof, cunning, manipulative, full of a desire to tease and prod, and certainly nothing like the school idol she liked to portray. The strange aura that emanated from her, the electric cloud that raised his hackles and made his brain itch, was as present as ever. And yet… underneath it all, there was a compassionate person, for all that she denied it. Someone who went through a lot of trouble to nudge along the people she cared about. How else to explain the past month, when they'd buried their well-worn hatchets long enough to help their stubborn friends along?

It… had actually been fun, going out together for _odanyaki_ in the afternoons, regrouping after each time they had "stormed off" to compare notes and rehearse their arguments.

Issei could afford to be gracious for once. More than that, he should set the example. Certainly that was the only reason his lips quirked up as he turned to her. "Well. I couldn't have done it without such a capable vice-president."

He was expecting smug triumph. To his astonishment, a light dusting of pink appeared on Tohsaka's cheeks as she looked away. _Oh. She really is very pretty,_ he found himself thinking helplessly. _Is this how father felt when he met mother?_

"I guess that's it, then," said Tohsaka after a time, but she didn't move away from her seat next to him.

He cleared his throat. "Not so fast, red devil. No scheme comes together so smoothly without being guided by some malevolent spirit." He crossed his arms, attempting to look stern despite the pounding of his heart. "I'm going to need you to come to the temple for an exorcism."

Jewel-bright eyes widened for a moment as she stared at him, a fair contrast to the deepening red in her cheeks. Then she gave him a smile, one that lit up her whole face.

"It's a date!" she said.


End file.
